


We do this together

by aworldinside



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty said he was going to walk out if this was about her but he knew he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. They did this together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We do this together

**Author's Note:**

> Lines in italics are taken directly from the movie.

They walked out into the Las Vegas night.

_‘Tell me this isn’t about screwing the guy who’s screwing your wife.’_

Rusty could feel his heart thumping against his rib cage. He didn’t know why he was deluding himself.

_‘Ex wife.’_

He told himself he didn’t feel a flutter of hope mainly because he didn’t. He almost wished he did.

_‘Tell me.’_

It was an exercise in futility.

_‘It’s not about that…’_

Rusty waited.

_‘…it’s not entirely about that.’_

There it was.

He wasn’t surprised. As soon as he had seen her walking down the stairs at the Bellgaio he had known. For some perverse reason he just wanted to hear it from Danny’s mouth. He’d always leaned towards machoism, especially where Danny was concerned.

_‘Rusty, do you remember when we first got into this business....’_

Remember? How the hell could he forget? A smile, a hand on his arm and a plan needing details. A partnership had been born.

_‘…we said we were going to play the game like we had…’_

_‘Nothing to lose.’_

They said it together. They’d always done this together. Rusty said he was going to walk out if this was about her but he knew he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. They did this together.

_‘Well, I lost something … I lost someone, that’s why I’m here.’_

The pauses Danny was taking were killing him. Of course that’s why he was here. He was angry, but angry because Danny had kept this from him, not because he had thought Danny had purely monetary motives in mind.

_‘Okay, here’s the problem…’_

One of the problems, though he didn’t say that, of course, and it wasn’t okay. 

_‘…now we’re stealing two things and when push comes to shove, if you can’t have both, which one are you going to chose? And remember, Tess does not split eleven ways.’_

In Rusty’s opinion Tess had enough problems just being one person’s.

There had been girls before. Danny had been with them, he’d with them, and one memorable time in San Antonio they’d both been with them at the same time and in the same room but they’d never come between them. Until Tess.

_‘If everything goes to plan, I won’t be the one who has to make that choice.’_

Of course he had a plan. Danny always had a plan and ninety nine times out of a hundred they worked. Rusty couldn’t hate him for it because more often than not he had been there right beside him, picking apart the holes, along for the ride and more often than not benefiting from one of Danny Ocean’s brilliant ideas. They were a team. And now Rusty would help him work out of a way to put Tess back in Danny’s life.

_‘How’d she look?’_

He couldn’t lie to him. He lied for a living but he couldn’t lie to him. It wasn’t like what he said was going to make any difference.

_‘She looked good.’_

Danny had a plan and once he had one of those, no one could hold him back and Rusty was going to help him. Because that’s what he did. He didn’t have to like it, but that’s what he did and he did it because having Danny back, even with the possibility of Tess, was better than having no Danny at all.

And then there was the small matter of the money, which was nothing to sneeze at. He needed a new suit.

They did this together.


End file.
